Benny Lightfield
Name: Benny Lightfield Gender: Male Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Comedy, theater, piano, yoga, political causes Appearance: Benny stands at 5’4” and weighs 135 lbs. He looks rather shrimpy and doesn’t have much muscle mass. He’s somewhat of a late bloomer, so he looks like he ought to be a freshman rather than a junior, if even that. He’s naturally somewhat pale, which contrasts with the shock of black hair that he keeps deliberately slightly messy. He has big, light blue eyes that are usually wide open, a small nose, and a rather round face with thin lips. On the day of his abduction, he was wearing a Flight of the Conchords shirt, black tennis shoes, and a dark green and blue plaid kilt held up by a black belt. Biography: Benny Lightfield was born into a middle-class family with a history of political activity. His great-grandfather was an MP, and his parents both volunteer for the local Conservative Party. As such, he grew up expected to enter into the so-called family business. From an early age, Benny had a boundless energy, and as he grew up, it never quite went away. He was known for being rather excitable as a child, and though his parents wanted to diagnose him with ADHD, but his behavior never really interfered with his daily life – it just gave his parents a headache. As he grew older, he could be more low-key when he needed to be, such as in class (although he still finds it hard to resist making quips to those seated next to him), but he’s still almost always fidgety. One fateful day in middle school, Benny’s best friend introduced him to the Internet video known as “Numa Numa.” From there he became familiar with a wide range of Internet humor, and quickly graduated to the likes of Monty Python and Adult Swim. His parents are not very fond of things like curse words and adult humor, though, so he often sneaks in things like Borat under their noses. He often tries to be the funnyman among his peers, having learned from quite a number of comedic personas over the years, but though he’s got a decent wit for his age, he has a tendency not to recognize when a joke is getting old. If someone points this out, he’s happy to stop or tone it down, but those who don’t like his sense of humor tend to find him annoying, and he often finds them killjoys in return. Even so, he’s generally kind, and has a healthy number of friends. He tends to be friends with people from the drama club or with those who are amenable to his goofing off. Though he does a lot of socializing with his friends during the day, whether during school hours or in extracurricular time, he’s quite amenable to going to parties or other hang-out spots as well. In his teenage years, he found a productive outlet for his energy in theater. His natural hamminess is ideal for school-level productions. He also likes to dance, though he uses it more as an energetic rather than creative outlet, and as such is rather undisciplined about it and makes up moves as he goes. He’s attended yoga classes in the past because his parents hoped it would help him be calmer, but all it’s really done is improve his flexibility. There are two things Benny at least tries to be serious about: his studies and his piano practice. He puts a good deal of effort into his schoolwork, and he consistently gets grades in the A-B range. Even so, he’s the kind of person who, if asked to find “x” in a math problem and is stumped, would rather just write “here it is,” and his humor-peppered essays are both looked forward to and dreaded by his English teachers in almost equal measure. He’s even more focused when sitting in front of a piano; he took to it almost immediately after his parents bought him lessons, and his teacher was better at keeping him focused than his parents ever were, an effect that’s transferred to piano practice in general. Though his parents generally disapprove of his antics, it is in large part due to his academic and musical discipline that they are as willing as they are to let him be his hyper self. Benny has picked up on his parents’ passion for their beliefs, but never finds himself caring much about the bigger aspects of who gets what, when, and how. He tends not to research political causes before he joins them, instead attacking whatever cause has caught his fancy with his trademark enthusiasm. The conviction for which he’s most infamous among classmates has to do with clothing, specifically that it makes no anatomical sense for him as a man to wear “bifurcated pants.” Accordingly, he wears a kilt whenever he can get away with it, especially if he thinks it’ll be funny. Advantages: He has enough energy to run in quick bursts, and he’s quite flexible, which could help prevent injury in the long haul. Disadvantages: He might not take the game seriously until it’s too late, and he doesn’t have much strength or stamina. Designated Number: Male Student #12 ---- Designated Weapon: C96 Mauser Pistol Conclusion: Son, if you can learn to take this game seriously, I can see you going the distance with your high energy and of course your nice looking gun there. The above biography is as written by Cash Money. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Simon Mattheson Killed By: Simon Mattheson Collected Weapons: '''C96 Mauser Pistol (designated) '''Allies: Ramona Shirley, Kaede "Katie" Tanaka, Patrick Reynolds, Pepper Clarke Enemies: '''Simon Mattheson '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Benny, in chronological order *The Funniest Joke in the World *I Can Hear the Bells *The Good, The Bad, and the Ohmigodwhatthefuck *No Country for Teenagers *Rebel Without a Clue *Bring Me the Head of Simon Mattheson *Duck, You Sucker! Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Benny. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters